It's a long story
by zavarix
Summary: Forse non sapremo mai cosa avvenne dopo quel "It's a long story", ma la bellezza della fantasia è proprio questo: chiudi gli occhi ed un mondo di possibilità ti si accendono davanti, tutte da vivere. Questa è la mia, spero vi piaccia!


"È una lunga storia". Jo non disse niente, rimanendo lì sulla porta a guardarmi con quella foto in mano. I suoi occhi non si erano spostati da me neanche quando Abe aveva parlato, e io non avevo abbassato i miei, affrontando quello sguardo di chi non voleva credere a ciò che la realtà gli suggeriva. "Vieni, entra, avrai bisogno di sederti", dissi spostandomi per farla passare.  
In silenzio salimmo le scale e ci sedemmo in salotto, e per tutto il tempo potevo sentire i suoi occhi indagatori su di me. Aprì la bocca non sapendo come iniziare. Cosa avevo detto ad Abigail? Come avevo fatto quella volta? No, era tutto diverso, Abi mi aveva visto morire per poi tornare da lei.  
Ancora non sapendo come, ma deciso a farlo presi la foto che Jo teneva ancora in mano. La guardai con affetto, nonostante mi avesse messo in quella situazione difficile.  
"Questo è Abe", iniziai dicendo la verità più comprensibile. "Ed è in braccio ad Abigail, sua madre", continuai accarezzando piano il volto della mia amata. "E questo sono io". Lo dissi tutto di un fiato, fissando dritto negli occhi quella che ormai consideravo mia amica. "So che non riuscirai a crederlo, ma sono immortale". Dai suoi occhi capì che non mi credeva e, anche se me lo ero aspettato, mi fece male vederlo. Si alzò incominciando a passeggiare.  
"Sai". Era la prima volta che parlava da quando era entrata. "Mi sono ormai abituata alle tue stranezze: ai tuoi abiti, al fatto che non porti il cellulare, al fatto che sembri sapere tutto". Ormai non mi guardava più continuando a passeggiare. "Avevo accettato persino che andassi a farti dei bagni nel fiume nudo". Io, senza rendermene conto annuivo, poi sentì una mano sulla spalla e voltandomi vidi Abe che mi allungava il nostro vecchio album di foto, lo ringraziai con un cenno poi lui mi indicò le scale, per dirmi che se ne sarebbe stato in negozio. "Se credevo alla faccenda del sonnambulismo? Non ne ho idea, avevo deciso di passarci sopra". Finalmente si fermò riprendendo a guardarmi. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma non ne uscì niente e io non feci nulla per aiutarla. Ormai la conoscevo, sapevo che era una grande detective e che stava mettendo in ordine tutti i pezzi del puzzle, e questo la portava a dire che le stavo dicendo la verità: il fatto che fossi sopravvissuto senza un graffio allo schianto dei treni, il nostro primo caso, o l'aver trovato il mio orologio sul quel taxi, impossibile che mi fosse caduto in quel momento, la mia incredibile conoscenza in moltissimi campi e dall'altra parte la mia ignoranza su altri, la mia reticenza al cambiamento moderno anche nei vestiti e con il suo acume investigativo probabilmente capiva che anche i miei bagni si sarebbero spiegati con ciò che le avevo detto. Ma non era possibile, come poteva essere? Doveva piuttosto essere l'ultima prova della mia follia. E la foto? Vidi i suoi occhi cercarla ancora, non era possibile che fosse una foto recente invecchiata ad arte, e per quanto parenti nessuno può assomigliare a te in una maniera così perfetta.  
"Lo so che è difficile da credere…", provai a ricominciare. Lei si sedette pesantemente sul divano di fronte a me.  
"Difficile è un eufemismo", commentò un po' confusa. Tra me e lei c'era il tavolino su cui avevo appoggiato l'album.  
"Sfoglialo", la invitai. Con un attimo di esitazione lo aprì. Io ed Abe lo avevamo fatto quando era diventato, per così dire, pericoloso tenerle in giro per casa, le avevamo messe in ordine di tempo, ed io avevo anche ricercato e trovato le mie foto e i miei ritratti della mia vita quando ancora non conoscevo Abi. Fu il mio turno di alzarmi ed incominciare a passeggiare, starla a guardare sfogliare anni interi della mia vita, anni in cui io rimanevo tale e quale e vedevo invecchiare tutto e tutti intorno a me, anni difficili e anni felici. Per lo più erano foto della mia vita con Abe e Abigail, lei ci teneva a conservare tutte quelle foto. Vidi Jo fermarsi su una in particolare. Abraham e io avevamo appena comprato il locale che sarebbe diventato il nostro negozio. Lui era abbastanza grande perché lei lo riconoscesse, e allo stesso tempo ci riconoscesse il bambino di tutte le foto precedenti, ed era di fianco ad un uomo che in quelle foto non era cambiato di una virgola. Alzò gli occhi spalancati su di me ed io provai a fare un sorriso.  
"Come… Come è successo?". Si era convinta, ne fui felice, al punto in cui eravamo dovevo per forza farle accettare la verità, ed uccidermi di fronte a lei non mi andava. Sospirai mentre mi sedevo di nuovo al mio posto.  
"Non lo so, è solo successo". Lei annuì riportando gli occhi sull'album, come se ancora fosse restia a credere del tutto, come se si aspettasse in ogni momento di svegliarsi. Vidi che scorreva di nuovo indietro verso l'inizio delle foto.  
"E quando..?"  
"Duecento anni fa". Non le feci finire la frase, sapevo già l'ordine delle sue domande. "Ero sull' _Imperatrice dell'Africa_ "  
"La nave negriera che aveva ritrovato quel cercatore di tesori!". Annuì nonostante non ce ne fosse bisogno. "Ecco perché eri così interessato a lei". Era fatta, ormai aveva messo totalmente da parte la sua incredulità, anche gli ultimi dubbi. "Quindi, il nostro primo caso…"  
"Sì, sono morto su quel treno". Lei annuì, ma mi accorsi che non stava pensando a quello. "E sul tetto, avevi ragione, mi sono buttato con lui", aggiunsi capendo che era quello che le interessava. Fece una pausa prima di ricominciare, potei solo immaginare cosa stesse provando, probabilmente compassione, come in un primo momento provarono Abi e Abraham. Stavo per dirle che tutto sommato non erano state morti dolorose quando lei ricominciò.  
"E Gloria Carlyle…". Immaginavo sarebbe successo, stava andando con la memoria a tutto quello che avevamo vissuto insieme, a tutte le cose che non era riuscita a spiegarsi.  
"L'avevo conosciuta quando era giovane, mi ero imbucato ad una sua festa. Ti posso assicurare che non era così cattiva come tutti la descrivono". Man mano che si andava avanti mi sentivo sempre più rilassato, aveva ragione Abe, avere qualcuno con cui confidarsi oltre a lui mi avrebbe fatto bene già da tempo.  
"E le annotazioni del medico di una delle vittime di Jack lo squartatore?".  
"Erano le mie annotazioni, non so perché le avessi tenuto, ma se chiedessi ad Abe ti direbbe che non butterei o venderei niente di quello che ho collezionato in questi due secoli". Lei si appoggiò con i gomiti sulle gambe, ormai presa dalla ricostruzione, seppi che più si sarebbe andati avanti, più le domande sarebbero andate vicine alle questioni veramente delicate, preferì non pensarci.  
"Il tuo orologio, sul taxi, era impossibile ti fosse caduto in quel momento!". Lo disse indicando la catenella che lo teneva e io con un sorriso lo tirai fuori.  
"Beccato", ammisi, ma ero segretamente un po' preoccupato, si stava avvicinando uno dei temi delicati.  
"Ed ecco come sapevi dove cercare la pistola". Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul mio orologio, ma non pareva vederlo, persa nei suoi ragionamenti. "C'eri anche tu in quel veicolo". Di nuovo lo stesso tono di prima, lo stesso sguardo di quando aveva scoperto che solo nel primo caso che abbiamo risolto insieme ero morto due volte. "Quante volte sei morto?". La domanda mi giunse nuova, nessuno me lo aveva mai chiesto. Ci pensai, ma in duecento anni uno può anche perdere il conto delle morti che ha subito. Non che non me le ricordassi, quello mai, solo che non conoscevo il loro numero. Aprì la bocca e la richiusi continuando a contare. "Da quando ci conosciamo?", aggiunse lei. Era quello che le interessava dunque, ed era comprensibile. Non si può dire che mi fossi abituato a morire, nonostante il fatto che non muoia definitivamente la morte fa paura anche a me, una paura che va oltre al dolore che provo nel farlo, ma certamente avevo imparato a conviverci, e così anche Abe. Ma chissà quali emozioni e pensieri passavano per la testa a Jo, messa davanti tutto ad un tratto con la mia problematica. Provai di nuovo a rispondere ma tutto ad un tratto non ce la feci, sentivo che avrei appesantito Jo, che lei non avrebbe capito, che si sarebbe sentita in colpa in una qualche strana maniera.  
"Non importa", provai a dire, ma Jo scosse il capo come se il fatto di non volerglielo dire fosse perché anche in quel relativamente breve periodo ne avessi subite troppe per poterle contare. Le presi una mano facendomi guardare negli occhi. "Davvero non importa Jo". Non so cosa fu, ma in qualche modo sembrò acquietarsi riguardo a quel fatto. Dopo un attimo rimise su di me lo sguardo che aveva distolto mentre ricominciava a ragionare su chissà cosa, e capì che aveva fatto un'altra scoperta.  
"Ti sei sparato tu con quella pistola antica?". Era una domanda di cui sapeva già la risposta, ma la accontentai comunque e scossi la testa. "E la persona che ti chiamava non è quel matto che hai…". Non completò la frase, probabilmente si era ricordata di quanto difficile era stato per me, la ringraziai mentalmente.  
"No, era solo un povero pazzo". Mi alzai quasi di scatto. "Vuoi del tè?", le chiesi ben sapendo che stavo solo rimandando le domande e che lei non si sarebbe fatta ingannare dal mio tentativo di cambiare argomento.  
"Un povero pazzo che diceva di essere immortale come te". Si era alzata come me e mi seguì in cucina. Incominciai a riempire la pentola dove scaldare l'acqua dandole le spalle. "E che non avrebbe saputo orchestrare tutte quelle prove contro si te". Misi la pentola sui fornelli ed accesi il gas. "Un pazzo che era controllato da qualcun altro". Si era avvicinata a me. "Quel qualcun altro era nel taxi insieme a te, è lui che ha usato la pistola". Annuì e sentì la sua mano sulla mia spalla, non opposi resistenza quando quella mano mi ingiunse di voltarmi. "Non sei l'unico immortale".  
"Brava detective, sei molto perspicace", dissi con un mezzo sorriso triste.  
"Che è successo oggi in metropolitana?". Ecco la prima domanda che temevo. Sospirai.  
"Va bene, ti racconterò tutto, fammi prima finire con il tè". Lei mi tolse la mano dalla spalla concedendomelo, sicura che ormai l'aveva vinta lei.  
Qualche minuto dopo eravamo di nuovo seduti in soggiorno con la nostra tazza in mano. Lei mi guardava senza dire niente, in attesa che iniziassi.  
"In un primo momento si è presentato come Adam, rivelandomi di essere immortale come me, solo molto più vecchio". Feci una pausa bevendo un sorso di tè, notai che Jo non l'aveva toccato. "Non gli credetti subito, ma quasi subito mi dimostrò la sua conoscenza della mia condizione". Rabbrividì ricordando come mi aveva ucciso freddamente in quello scantinato. "E nel taxi dimostrò come la condividessimo. Si sparò dopo avermi tolto ogni via di uscita e la macchina finì nel fiume". Per un secondo alzai gli occhi su Jo e capì da come mi guardava che c'era qualcosa nel mio racconto che l'aveva scossa.  
"Il taxi su cui sei salito quando ci siamo salutati". Mi diedi dello stupido, lo avevo dimenticato.  
"Non potevi sapere, così come non lo sapevo io", mi affrettai a replicare.  
"Ma se avessi insistito ad accompagnarmi a casa…". La interruppi subito.  
"Cosa? Non sarei morto? Ti sembra un problema?". Le feci un sorriso allargando le braccia come a farle notare che non era cambiato niente in me. Lei scosse la testa, ma sapevo di non averla convinta.  
"Cosa voleva da te?". A quanto pare, per fortuna, aveva deciso lei stessa di andare avanti.  
"Non l'ho mai capito del tutto. Voleva cambiarmi, farmi diventare come lui, farmi diventare un assassino. Cercava di farmi capire che per noi la morte sarebbe diventata il pane quotidiano, che tra un po' anche io mi sarei arreso a questa verità". Di nuovo mi chiesi il suo scopo in tutto ciò, e di nuovo capì che in fondo non mi interessava. "Ad un certo punto mi raccontò una storia, una credenza che lui ha sviluppato nel corso della sua lunga vita: L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto ucciderci definitivamente era la stessa arma che ci aveva dato la prima morte. Mi regalò la pistola che mi ha fatto questa alla fine del caso del trovatore di tesori". Mi toccai la cicatrice, l'unico segno a deturpare il mio corpo che mi avrebbe seguito per sempre. "L'ho messa in una teca nel mio laboratorio". L'ultima frase, senza quasi accorgermene l'avevo sussurrata.  
"Ci hai pensato?". Sentivo il suo sguardo su di me, ma non volli alzare il mio ed incrociarlo. Annuì semplicemente.  
"Ma non avrei mai abbandonato Abe". Ne te, aggiunsi nella mia testa, ma non l'avrei mai detto ad alta voce.  
"Quindi anche per la tua nemesi c'era un'arma". Annuì di nuovo. "Il pugio! Il pugnale di Cesare". Sorrisi tristemente annuendo di nuovo, ancora un po' e mi sarebbe venuto il torcicollo. "Non era la morte che lo seguiva…". Alzò lo sguardo su di me e questa volta lo incrociai.  
"Era Adam", le confermai.  
"Per questo eri così spaventato, e hai cercato di prendere il pugnale da solo". Nel dire questo si era alzata ricominciando ad andare su e giù. "Sedi andato alla metropolitana per incontrarlo. Cosa è successo?". Si risedette di fronte a me in attesa di una risposta che ormai non potevo più rifiutarmi di dare.  
"Gli ho dato il pugnale, non mi avrebbe usato per provare la sua teoria rendendomi un assassino, non di nuovo. Ma anche lui aveva una sorpresa per me: La mia pistola. È quella che hai sentito sparare". Lei si fermò di fronte a me.  
"Quindi la sua teoria era falsa". Annuì per l'ennesima volta.  
"Sapeva che stavi arrivando, e pensava che comunque fosse andata, sia che fossi morto davvero o no, la mia vita sarebbe finita".  
"Non riesco a capire. Perché? A proposito, che succede quando muori?". Abbozzai un sorriso, strano non lo avesse chiesto prima.  
"Svanisco, mi risveglio nella più vicina acqua libera"  
"Nudo", aggiunse lei ricordando i miei arresti, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Per poi in un secondo ritornare seria. "Ma perché avrebbe dovuto vincere lo stesso?". Abbassai gli occhi sulle mie mani, che ancora stringevano la tazza di tè ormai freddo.  
"Perché sarei scomparso davanti a te, rivelandoti il mio segreto". Non riuscivo a guardarla. Mi venivano in mente le sue parole quando mi aveva riportato a casa quel pomeriggio: Come non la considerassi abbastanza da fidarmi.  
"Non ti ho visto scomparire, ma non mi sembra sia cambiato molto". Alzai lo sguardo su di lei e la vidi fare un mezzo sorriso, che senza quasi accorge mene ricambiai.  
"No, non è cambiato molto".  
"Cos'è successo ad Adam?". La sua domanda mi riscosse, in effetti mi stavo dimenticando la parte migliore, almeno per me.  
"Gli ho iniettato un siero che gli ha provocato un embolia gassosa nel tronco celebrale. Tutti i suoi muscoli volontari sono paralizzati, non può muoversi, prigioniero del suo stesso corpo, l'unica prigione da cui non può scappare". Fu lo sguardo di Jo a farmi rendere conto del tono che avevo usato, guidato dalla rabbia che sempre provavo al ricordo degli ultimi momenti della mia amata e della persona con cui li aveva passati. Jo si sedette di nuovo, questa volta nel divano vicino a me.  
"Non può essere che provi così tanta rabbia, non tu, non per le cose che ti ha fatto". Mi prese la tazza dalle mani appoggiandola sul tavolino, poi con un gesto mi spinse a guardarla dritto negli occhi. "Cosa ti ha fatto oltre a quello che mi hai raccontato?". Forse sono gli occhi che mi tradirono, senza volerlo lasciarono i suoi per posarsi sulla foto che lei aveva trovato, che era rimasta tutto quel tempo sul tavolino. Jo seguì il mio sguardo. Immagino ripensò a cosa le avevo detto per iniziare quel lungo, lunghissimo racconto. "La madre di Abe", sussurrò prendendo la foto in mano. Mi alzai voltandole le spalle mentre lei passava gli occhi da quella foto a me. Anche lei si alzò di nuovo. "Ti ho già chiesto chi fosse lei per te. Non riuscivo a capire. È morta venticinque anni fa, tu sembri averne massimo trentaquattro, anche se vi foste conosciuti lei avrebbe avuto settant'anni e tu nove, ma per te era di più che la madre del tuo migliore amico". Sentivo la sua presenza dietro le mie spalle, teneva la foto davanti a sé.  
"Era mia moglie", riuscì a dire. Sentivo i miei occhi inumidirsi. Non mi pentivo di ciò che avevo fatto ad Adam, era un pericolo ed era l'unico modo per fermarlo, ma dal punto di vista della vendetta questa sembrava aver acutizzato il dolore invece che spegnerlo. "Ma non serve che te lo dica io, sei intelligente abbastanza per averlo capito da sola a questo punto". Il mio tono si era fatto secco, quasi cattivo. Sentì Jo allontanarsi di qualche passo.  
"Mi dispiace", mormorò, poi la sentì scendere le scale e la campanella del negozio suonare. Non era finita qui, e lo sapevo. Su questo dolore che sentivo poteva capirmi, per questo non mi avrebbe spinto, mi avrebbe fatto compagnia, anche silenziosamente, come avevo provato a farle io qualche mese addietro. Sentì dei passi che risalivano al piano, dovevano essere di Abraham.  
"Va tutto bene papà?". Mi girai e sorrisi; mi faceva sempre piacere quando mi chiamava così, e lui lo sapeva, ma in quel momento l'importante è che l'aveva fatto. Lo abbracciai per qualche secondo spiazzandolo, almeno in un primo momento.  
"Vieni, abbiamo una partita a scacchi da finire". Lo precedetti giù per le scale, mentre lui si fermava un attimo a guardare la foto che Jo aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
"Lo tengo d'occhio io, mamma", lo sentì sussurrare ed io non potei far altro che ringraziare quel giorno in cui quel piccolo fagottino era finito nelle mie braccia.


End file.
